Twister
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Four friends that meet up once a week for some naughty fun. Pure Smut, with some or a lot of Femslash. OC/Cm Punk OC/Evan Bourne
1. Chapter 1

We were headed back to the hotel 3 outta 4 of us drunk off our asses. Their was me, LJ, Matt and Phil. And as we all know Phil doesn't drink and some how it became a game of who could down more shots in a minute and I think the only winner was Phil on that one. We ended up back at Phil and LJ's hotel room with the game twister.

"This is gonna be fun to see the three of you play this game." Phil said with a chuckle getting it set up.

"First up LJ and Angie." I slipped my 4 inch red heels off and stood on the other side of LJ.

"To make this more interesting I think they should do it in there under garments." Phil said smirking.

"Fine but I most warn you I can't wear a bra with this dress and Matt stole my thong back at the club, so once this dress comes off I'm gonna be nude. Anyone have a problem with that?" I asked looking around they shook their heads so I slipped the dress off. Matt looked at me hungry with lust. "But if I'm gonna be nude then so does everyone else so strip." LJ and Matt did as told as they were drunk and like me the alcohol was talking.

"Philly baby don't be such a downer, strip." LJ said in sultry tone. Phil had gulped and quickly rid himself of his clothes. I tried not to look at Phil's semi hard cock but I couldn't help it.

"Impressive isn't it?" Phil asked smirking.

"Let's just play the game." I said trying not to slur my words. Phil called out command after command. I was bent over LJ, my face right by her pussy. I could feel the heat coming off her. Phil and Matt were talking about something in hushed whispers.

"New game, since twister is getting boring." We both stood up. That was fine with me as it was getting harder to stay up.

"What's the new rules to this new game?" Lou asked.

"It's called Matt and Phil say. Instead of getting out we give you a spanking." Matt got out. Seemed easy enough but I wasn't so sure how well this was going to turn out.

"What if we want the spankings?" Lou asked as I giggled. Phil raised his eyebrow.

"But if we have to do stuff with each other then shouldn't you two?" I asked batting my eyelashes. I really didn't mind doing things with LJ but I didn't want to see them touch each other, it wouldn't bother me, but if I wasn't in the middle of it then it wouldn't be that more satisfying.

"Do you want us to?" They both looked at us with questioning looks.

"Only if we get to join in?" Lou asked. I smirked knowing that would be fun.

"Oh that can be arranged."

"Now back to business. What do we wanna see them do? Hmm" Phil said smirking thinking things through.

"Come on and tell us before we decide to do something else."

"We say make out." Matt said. I turned to look at LJ as she looked at me.

"No touching either." Phil threw out. We moved closer together, our lips meeting in the middle. Our lips moved against each others. We parted our lips letting our tongues dance twist and fight together. Our breast's rubbing together. We both moaned into the kiss. I couldn't help it my hands slowly inched up her body finding her perk nipples. I pinced and rolled them between my fingers. She moaned into the kiss. I moaned into the kiss when I felt her pinch and tug on my nipples. We started to grind against each other. My pussy was getting soaked. We got pulled apart.

"What don't you two get about no touching? Now you get spankings." Phil tossed LJ over his shoulder as Matt pushed me so I bending over the bed. Matt rubbed my ass cheek before smacking it.

"Fuck baby harder." I moaned out.

"Oh no." He said pulling me up and pushing me back down on the bed. I could hear LJ moaning wanting more too. "Phil I wanna see them eat each other out."

"Damn that's gotta be hot." Phil pushed LJ over to the bed I was on. "Getting eating baby." Phil said smirking joining Matt in a chair by the bed. I spread my legs apart as Lou climbed between them. Her hands ran up my legs. She kissed my stomach placing soft kisses down it. She slipped her tongue into my navel, fucking it with her tongue. I let a soft moan out. She kissed further down kissing my pussy. Her tongue licked my clit.

"Ooh LJ" I cried out wanting more. She let her tongue slip into my heat. He finger rubbed circles on my clit. I bit my lip as the sensation in the pit of my stomach grew. "Oohh yes LJ" I moaned out as my juices flowed out. I moaned as she licked my juices up. I pulled her into a kiss tasting myself on her. We flipped over our lips locked together. I kissed down her jaw line, down her neck. I kissed down to her navel as I let my tongue slip in and out. I kissed further down. Licking and sucking on her clit. I stuck a finger in moving it around.

"Oohh fuck" LJ moaned out as she arched her back letting my finger go deeper. I slipped my tongue in licking and tasting the sweetness that was LJ. I rubbed circles against her clit. "Fuck Angie." She moaned out as her juices flowed out. I licked her clean. She pulled me down for a kiss tasting her herself on me. I grinded against her. We flipped over kissing, our hands roaming each others bodies. She started to grind against me. Phil pulled her off as Matt got on top of me. He pushed in, pushing his member all the way in. I moaned out as did LJ. We flipped over as I was riding him. His hands were digging into my hips. I smirked at him as I pulled LJ into lip lock our tongues dancing together. Our breasts bouncing against each other. Our hands roaming each others body. I pinched, rolled and squeezed her breast. She did the same to me. I moaned into the kiss as I felt myself getting closer to the edge.

"Fuck Matt." I moaned out going over the edge, my juices flowing out.

"Oohh Phil fuck." LJ moaned out. Matt flipped us over as he rammed into me a few more times.

"Oohh Angie." Matt moaned as he filled the condom with his seed

"LJ fuck." Phil moaned out going over the top. We all laid on the bed for a few mintues. No one moving.

"Same time next week?" Matt asked as we got dressed.

"Yep but next week we're switching partners." Phil said as he laid there with LJ in his arms.

"Sounds good." Matt said putting his arm around my waist as we walked out heading back to our hotel room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**First off I switched the POV around as it works better this way, and second I'm not making anyone read this that has a problem with what will happen in this chapter or future chapters. But for everyone else enjoy the crazy smut filled chapters to come! There is gonna be some fem-slash if not most of it! I should've put this on the first chapter but I didn't think it would turn into a multi chapter story. But enough from me and onto the story.**_

The week had flew by with house shows, Raw, and the Smackdown tapings. And before they knew it, it was the one night a week the four get together and enjoy themself and each other. Phil and LJ walked into Matt and Angie's hotel room.

"How are we gonna do this? Are we both gonna stay in here or we doing it the separate rooms?" Phil asked holding onto LJ.

"I think it would be best if we did it in separate rooms." Angie said pulling away from Matt kissing him. Phil kissed LJ and walked to the door leaving with Angie. Matt moved over by LJ running his hand up her leg, grazing over her jean covered pussy.

"Must you be a tease Matthew?" LJ asked flirty.

"Of course I must LJ." Matt told her pushing her back on the bed, settling between her legs. "Someone has to many clothes on, such a shame." Matt husked out. His hands going under her shirt, moving along the cruves, moving over her toned abs. Stopping on her breasts.

"Seems I forgot to wear a bra." LJ said biting her finger. Matt smirked kissing her as he pinched, pulled, and squeezed on her breasts. They pulled part LJ sitting up some and taking her shirt off letting her big breasts fall free from the shirt. Her nipples hard from Matt's touch. Matt kissed his way down her stomach, flicking his tongue into her naval. LJ gasped out in pleasure. Matt kissed down using his teeth to undo her jeans. He pulled them down and off tossing them to the side.

"Seems you forgot you panties too." Matt told her kissing up her leg, nipping her leg every few kisses. Matt stuck a finger in. "So wet LJ baby, but I'm gonna make you wetter." Matt got out slipping his finger into her pussy, his tongue flicking over her clit.

"Oooh more, I need more." LJ moaned out. Matt sucked on her clit biting and pulling it with his teeth, he slipped a second finger in, moving them faster. LJ moved her hips sending Matt's fingers deeper. "Ohh hell Matt." LJ screamed her juices flowing out covering Matt's fingers. Matt licked her juice's up.

"So good LJ." LJ caught her breath sitting up.

"There's something wrong here Matthew. You need to take this off." LJ said pulling his shirt off, her fingers tracing his abs. She pulled on his belt. "This needs to go." She undid his jeans pushing the down. Matt got off the bed letting them fall to the floor. His erect cock pushing against his boxers. LJ eyed him her eyes landing on his hard-on wanting free. She got off the bed kneeling infront of him. She yanked on his boxers pulling them down. She took his cock twisting and turning her hand as she went up and down. She licked the tip collecting the pre cum."Gonna give me more Matthew?"

"You gotta work for it LJ." He told her smirking down at her. LJ slowly took his cock in her mouth. "Fuck." Matt moaned out. LJ cupped his balls, rolling them in her hand as she sucked him off. Matt tangled his hands in her hair holding her back, as he fucked her mouth hard and faster. He yelled shooting his white hot seed down her throat. LJ swallowed it all cleaning the cum off his member as she pulled him out. LJ climbed onto the bed laying down spreading her legs. One hand on her breast, the other inching closer and closer to her pussy. Matt bit his lip watching LJ play with herself. Matt's cock grew hard.

"You gonna join me big boy?" Lou moaned out. Matt gave his cock a few pumps getting harder, he rolled a condom on jumping onto the bed. Matt crashed his lips onto LJ's as he pushed into her tight wet pussy. With every thrust he went harder and faster. LJ arched her back as her orgasm ripped through her. Matt followed suit a few deep thrusts later spilling his seed into the condom.

XxXx

Phil held the door open for Angie. The second the door clicked shut, Phil pinned Angie to the wall her hands pinned above her head. Phil's lips on hers. His free hand roaming under her shirt, finding the clasp and unhooking it. Phil let her hands go lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist. His hand squeezing her ass, their lips moving against each other. Angie grinding against him as he walked them over to the bed. Phil laid her on the bed getting on top of her. He broke the kiss pulling her shirt off. Angie pulled his shirt off running her hands over his chest. Phil pulled her bra off attaching his lips to her breast, his tongue ring grinding against her nipple. His hand pulled and pinched her free breast. Angie moaned out, feeling her pussy getting wet. Phil worked on getting her jeans and panties off. Tossing them over his shoulder. His hands trailed up her legs, his tongue flicked out licking her clit. He shoved his tongue into her pussy. His fingers rubbing her clit.

"Oohh fuck Phil" Angie moaned out. "Fuck me hard and fast Phil." Phil smirked.

"Not yet Angie, play have some fun. Touch yourself." Phil demanded in a whisper, getting off the bed. Angie run her hand down her stomach, rubbing her clit with her palm sticking a finger into her tight pussy. Her free hand, squeezing and pulling on her breast, moaning out as her stomach started to tighten. Phil stripped his pants and boxers off, jerking off to the sight infront of him.

"Come on Phil, I want your thick meaty cock deep inside of me. I want you to pound into my tight wet pussy, screaming your name as I cum." Angie moaned out adding a second finger. Phil rolled the condom onto his leaking member, getting onto the bed pinning her hands above her head. He pushed into her pussy slowly. Angie moaned arching her back letting him sink further into her.

"So tight." Phil moaned out pulling out and shoving back in picking his pace up as he went.

"So big." Angie moaned out as Phil pounded away at her pussy. Angie grabbed the sheets as her juices spilled outta her. Phil pulled out licking her clean. Angie came down from her high getting on her knees pulling the condom off and tossing it in the trash. She licked her lips, taking Phil into her mouth. She rolled his balls around in her hand. Phil grabbed her hair holding her still ramming into her mouth.

"Ohh fucking hell Angie." Phil yelled out spilling his hot cum down her throat. She swallowed it all licking his member clean. They shared a kiss tasting themselves on each other. They pulled apart looking for their clothes as they got dressed.

"Think they're done?" Phil asked walking out of the room following Angie.

"They best be, we do have a time limit here and times up so if they're not done to bad." Angie said walking into her hotel room. To see LJ and Matt watching tv.

"Thought we were gonna have to come break you two up." LJ said leaning against Phil.

"Nah we had trouble looking for some clothes, that's it."

"So uh next week?" Matt asked

"We can't, girls night out sorry boys." Angie told them sitting on Matt's lap.

"That's fine, all of us will meet up after and catch a late night movie or something."

"We don't always have to sex everytime."

"We may not have to, but we do."

"I wouldn't change it for anything." The other three agreed sitting back watching the movie that was on.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning: A LOT of girl on girl action, or Femslash whatever you wanna call it. Plus some masterbation. Felt like I needed to put this so read at your own risk and once again, if you have a problem with it don't read it!**_

Once again the week had flew by and by the time Wednesday rolled around the girls were itching to go out to the club and get wasted. It was the only time they could really get crazy with out the guys around. The girls strolled into Trinity night club the third night club of the night. Dolled up to the nines. LJ in a tight fitting little black dress and Angie in a red strapless number. They made their way to the bar ordering a screaming orgasm and downing it quickly. Both girls were well on their way to being totally hammered. Angie grabbed Lou's hand and tugged her away from the bar.

"Come on Lou let's dance!" She shouted over the music. Angie swayed her hips to the music as she led the way to the dance floor LJ's eyes watching as Angie's pert ass swayed in front of her to the beat of the music. Both girls started to sway to the music, hips swinging, bodies rocking. Angie moved up close to LJ her hand moving to her waist. The pressure of Angie's hand on her waist had her moving her body so she could slowly grind her ass on to Angie's leg. Angie's other hand running up the side of LJ's body catching the side of LJ's breast as she did so. LJ closed her eyes throwing her head back grinding into Angie's lap. Angie could feel herself getting wet as LJ held on to her hips. Both girls were aware of nothing but the beat of the music and their bodies moving together. Angie placed a light kiss to LJ's neck moving up to her ear and nibbling it. LJ turned pressing their bodies even closer together her lust filled eyes locked on to Angie's a smirk playing across her lips. LJ trailed her hand up the inside of Angie's thigh her fingers skirting under the edge of her dress. LJ let her fingers caress Angie's pussy through her panties.

"Jesus Angie you're so wet." She husked out leaning in her mouth brushing Angie's ear. Angie's hands skimmed down LJ's back to her ass squeezing it as she did. Angie leaned in capturing LJ's lips biting gently as she did so. They found their way back to the hotel too early for the guys to be back. Angie pushed LJ into the lift pinning her to the wall after pressing the button for their floor and attacking her mouth as LJ grinded her body against Angie's. LJ's hand roamed over Angie's frame cupping her ass. Angie moaned into the kiss pressing her body against LJ's. They were so wrapped up into each other they didn't even notice the door open on their floor.

"EEWW" Barbie screeched in disgust as she saw Angie and LJ all over each other. They slowly pulled away giggling as they looked at Kelly. Angie laced her fingers with LJ's pushing past Kelly as they couldn't control their giggles.

"Do you got the key card?" Angie asked LJ as their little giggle fit left.

"You know where it's at so dig it out if you want it." LJ told her in low sultry voice. Angie grinned reaching into LJ's breast's rubbing her thumb over a nipple before pulling the card out. Angie pushed the door open walking in seeing the guys were still gone. Angie spun around kicking her shoes off. She ran her hands down her body slowly inching her dress up, slowly revealing the black lace thong that was now soaked with her juices. LJ's eyes slowly traced up Angie's body licking her lips as the dress got pulled over the black lace strapless bra holding her breast's. Angie tossed her dress to the floor walking up to LJ. Angie nipped and sucked on her LJ's neck as her fingers pulled her dress up. Angie removed her lips from LJ's neck slipping the dress over head and tossing it with hers on the floor. Angie licked her lips looking LJ over. There lips met in hot kiss their tongues dueling it out. They made their way over to the bed LJ landing on top. She moved her lips from Angie's going straight to Angie's neck. Angie moaned out pressing her body up against LJ's. Angie's hands roamed LJ's back unhooking her bra, tossing it to the side. Angie sat up some letting LJ quickly remove her bra, it too getting tossed to the side. LJ pushed Angie down taking a perk nipple into her mouth sucking on it, her hand pinching and squeezing the opposite breast. Angie dug her nails into LJ's back, moaning out. LJ released Angie's breast kissing down her stomach letting her tongue fuck Angie's naval. LJ kissed down pulling Angie's panties off as she went. LJ kissed her way back up skipping over Angie's wet pussy. Their lips met as they rolled over. Angie took in a breast sucking on it, her hand squeezing and kneading the other breast. LJ moaned out. Angie kissed down her stomach. Finding her naval, letting her tongue circle around it a few times. Angie quickly pulled LJ's panties off.

Phil and Matt walked back in from a night of poker with the guys. They saw the girls on the bed. They quietly walked to the other bed getting there now hard members out, they started to jack off watching their girlfriends getting it on. They kept their moans and groans quiet.

"You wanna be a tease so much, let's see how you like it." Angie said kissing and sucking her way up LJ's stomach. Angie grinded her pussy against LJ's pussy. LJ pulled Angie down kissing her. LJ bit Angie's lip. Angie moaned into the kiss, LJ shoved her tongue into Angie's mouth.

Angie stuck a finger into LJ's wet pussy, her thumb circling LJ's clit. Angie added a second finger pushing further in as LJ arched her back. Angie flicked her tongue out over her clit, taking her clit between her teeth sucking on it as her fingers worked her tight pussy over. LJ grabbed a fist full of Angie's hair screaming Angie's name as her juice flowed out. Angie licked her clean pulling her fingers out and sucking them clean. LJ pulled her down for a kiss tasting herself on Angie. They rolled over LJ sticking two finger's into Angie's wet pussy.

"OH fuck." Angie moaned out. LJ nibbled on her clit, her fingers pushing in deeper, Angie arching her back off the bed. Angie grabbed LJ's hair as her juice flowed out coating LJ's fingers. LJ licked Angie clean, sucking her fingers clean, crashing her lips to Angie's. Angie moaned into the kiss tasting herself on LJ, their own taste mixing in, making it that much more sweeter.

The guys started to jack off faster as they watched Angie and LJ eating each other out. It wasn't long as they came shooting their hot sticky cum all over their hands. They got cleaned up stripping down to their boxers and joing their now passed out girlfriends on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

After another show, another week it was time for some alone time for the couples. They were just going to spend it with each other, no funky anything. Matt was gonna spend it with Angie and Phil was gonna spend it with LJ. They had every day to be together but tonight they wanted to be alone.

Matt laid in bed coughing. He didn't want to risk Angie's health any and he knew that Phil really wouldn't mind. But Angie didn't want to leave Matt alone.

"Phil wont mind baby," Matt had to stop talking to cough. "I'll be fine Angie go have fun I'm just gonna sleep anyways." Angie kissed his head walking out of the room.

Over with Phil and LJ. Phil was busy lavishing LJ's mouth with his own. They both groaned when they heard knock on the door.

"Ignore them and they'll go away." LJ said connecting her mouth with Phil's. Phil's hand wondered under the shirt LJ was wearing his fingers roaming across her stomach.

Angie had only made it half way down the hall to Phil and LJ's room before an idea came to mind. Angie turned on her heel and headed back to her room. Matt laid on the bed half a sleep. Angie closed the door stripping off her clothes as she walked around the room getting a few things she needed.

Phil undressed LJ his lips never leaving her soft skin. His tongue swirled around a nipple making it hard. Phil ran his hand down her stomach letting a finger slip into her naval. His hand going further south stopping right above her pussy.

Matt sat up looking over at Angie. Trying to figure out what she was up too. He study her movements and tried to figure out what she needed the items for. Finally having enough.

"Babe I thought I told you to join LJ and Phil."

"Oh you did but I couldn't let you suffer here all alone so I thought I would give you a show. And mister you're sick so do not join in." Angie told him as she bite her lip.

Phil slid off the bed discarding his clothes as he walked over to his bag. He smirked pulling out raspberry flavored sucker. He took the wrapper off as he crawled between LJ's legs. He traced the sucker along her pussy lips. He twirled it as he pushed it in her sweet wet pussy.

Angie sat in the chair putting her feet on the coffee table spreading her legs giving Matt the perfect view of everything she had to offer. Matt sat up his eyes wandering all over his girlfriends body. Angie locked her soft brown eyes onto Matt's dark brown ones. Her left hand played with her breast as her right hand trailed down her stomach slipping down to play with her clit. Angie moaned out.

LJ moaned out as Phil pushed the sucker deeper into her pussy, his thumb circling her clit. LJ arched her back grabbing the sheets below her. Phil blew on her pussy sending chills down her spine. Phil's tongue snaked out licking at the very sweet raspberry flavored juices running out of LJ's pussy.

Angie opened and pulled the frozen popsicle out of it's wrapper. She slowly sucked on it. She let a giggle out as she heard Matt groan. Angie smirked as she pushed the frozen treat into her wet, hot pussy moving it in and out at a slow pace, her fingers rubbing her clit. She let a soft moan out.

"Ooh Phil fuck." LJ moaned out as her orgasm washed over her. Phil licked her juices up. He sucked the sucker clean leaving it in his mouth as LJ took control pushing Phil on his back. She licked the tip of his fat and juice cock. She wrapped a hand around his length moving her hand giving it a little twist as she went as she sucked and the tip. Her free hand cupping his balls.

Matt got off the bed making his way over to Angie licking up the fruit flavored juice's mixed with the sweet taste of Angie. He pulled the popsicle out of her tight heat licking her essence off of it. Angie took it from him sucking on it. Matt licked his lips his tongue going over her clit. He shoved his tongue deep inside of her, letting her rub her clit. Angie wrapped her legs around Matt's head pushing him deeper into her pussy.

"Fuck Matthew." Angie moaned pulling his hair as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Matt licking her clean.

Phil moaned out rocking his hips as LJ took all of him down her throat. Phil couldn't take it as he held LJ still as he fucked her hot mouth. LJ rolled his balls in her hand. Phil felt his stomach tighten as she shot his load down LJ's throat. LJ swallowed everything licking her lips making sure she got everything.

Matt pushed Angie down on the couch getting on top of her, letting his hard cock rest between her tits. Matt moaned out as he started out slowly fucking her huge D cup breasts. Angie moaned out as Matt's pace got faster.

"Fucking bitch" Matt moaned out as he shot string after string of his cum all over Angie. Angie opened her mouth catching some of Matt's cum.

"Who's bitch are you?" Phil growled out. Spanking LJ's firm ass as Phil had her bent over the bathroom counter.

"Your bitch Phil." LJ moaned out locking her eyes with Phil's through the mirror. Phil smirking the oh so perfect smirk of his.

"On your hands and knees you fucking tease." Matt growled out with a slight cough. Angie got on her hands and knees, pushing her ass up in the air for Matt. Matt grabbed her ass cheeks squeezing them, making Angie hold back a moan.

With out warning Phil rammed his thick, hard cock into LJ's tight wet pussy filling her all the way up in one push. LJ moaned out moving further into Phil as he pulled out leaving just the tip inside of her then ramming back in. LJ grabbed the counter looking in the mirror as her breasts jiggled as Phil tighten his grip on her hips as he pounded into her tight heat.

"Mother fucker Phil." LJ half moaned half yelled out as her orgasm ripped through her coating Phil's cock with her juices.

"Fucking bitch LJ." Phil moaned between gritted teeth as LJ's wall gripped his cock tight sending him over the edge pushing into her all the way his cum exploding from his cock. Phil fell on top of LJ placing small kisses along her back.

Matt held Angie's hips in place as he slowly pushed into her tight wet hot pussy. Angie bit her lip trying to push herself back on to his cock but Matt had a good hold keeping her in place as he pushed into her inch by inch.

"Ooh yea ahh fuck." Angie moaned then screamed as Matt started to pound inside of her. Angie sat up on her knees as Matt pounded into her bring his left hand up playing with her breast. His left hand going down rubbing her clit. Angie tossed her head back over his shoulder. Matt's teeth sinking into her neck. Angie gasped out. "Fuck Matthew." Angie yelled out as her pussy walls tightened around Matt's hard member, coating it with her juices as her orgasm ripped through her.

"Fuck Angie." Matt yelled as he shot his load deep inside of her. They slumped together on the couch sharing a kiss.

"Where do you think you are going?" Matt asked pulling Angie back down on top of him.

"I'm all sticky, so I was gonna take a shower. Care to join me?" Angie asked kissing his chest. Matt coughed a small cough.

"It would help." Matt smirked getting up tossing Angie over her shoulder making his way to the bathroom.

"I'm not a mother fucker babe." Phil said sitting on the counter as LJ got the water in the shower set just right.

"You will be if we have kids." LJ told him smirking.

"Well that I wouldn't mind." Phil smirked back. LJ walked over to Phil standing between his leg. Phil bent down kissing her.

"You gonna join me in the shower?" LJ asked walking her fingers up Phil's legs.

"Do you gotta ask?" Phil countered jumping off the counter.


	5. Chapter 5

Phil slowly slid off the counter as his eyes focused on LJ's backside, mostly her nice juicy ass. Phil momentarily bit his lip as LJ swayed her hips side to side with more pep in her step her ass swaying more. Phil growled lightly as he felt himself getting hard. He followed behind her in a trance. His hands going for her waist.

Matt watched as the water drops ran down Angie's breasts, mentally licking his lips. He watched as the water drop traveled south going over her toned stomach going off track as it hit her pussy. His dick coming to life as it stood tall pre cum dripping out. He wanted to push Angie against the shower wall and fuck her senseless but she had other plans. He moaned out as he felt Angie's warm mouth around his cock.

Phil pushed his tongue into LJ's mouth as he pushed his pointer finger into her wet pussy his thumb circling her clit. LJ moaned into the kiss as Phil added a second finger.

Matt tangled his hands in Angie's wet hair as she sucked and jerked him off. Her free hand playing with his balls. He held her head still as he fucked her hot mouth fast and hard, the mushroom tip hitting her throat with every thrust. Angie squeezed and rolled his balls. Matt tossed his head back yelling her name as he filled Angie's mouth with his hot white cum. Angie swallowed everything he gave her, licking her lips to make sure she got it all.

LJ moaned out as her juice's covered Phil's fingers. Phil broke the kiss dropping to his knees licking her pussy clean. He slowly and teasingly sucked his fingers clean. LJ bit her lips as she watched him. LJ dropped her knees.

Matt pushed Angie against the shower wall lifting her up. Angie wrapped her legs around Matt's head as his tongue flicked over her clit. Angie moaned as Matt's tongue snaked into her wet pussy. His thumb rubbing small circles on her clit. It didn't take long for Angie to grind down on his tongue, moans escaping as the water rained down on them.

LJ slowly licked the purple tip of Phil's thick and juice member collecting pre cum on her tongue. Phil tangled his hands into LJ's hair as she slowly inch by inch took all Phil's throbbing hard member into her hot mouth. Running her tongue on the under side of his cock as she bobbed her head. She cupped and rolled his balls in her hand her free hand jerking him off when her mouth wasn't there.

Angie tightened her legs around Matt's head as her orgasm ripped through her. Her juices coating Matt's tongue with her bitter sweet taste. Matt licked her clean putting her feet on the ground holding her up as she slowly started to come down from her high. Matt smashed his lips against hers shoving his tongue in her mouth.

Phil held LJ in place as he rammed his cock into her mouth as he got closer to the edge. Phil tossed his head back as he stayed deep down her throat his cum spilling out of his member filling her mouth up. His seed dripping down her face. LJ swallowed everything licking her lips trying to get every last drop. Phil licked the last of it up meeting her lips for a hot and steamy kiss.

Angie placed her hands on the wall pushing her ass out against Matt's groin. Matt smacked Angie's ass. He slid his hard leaking cock along Angie's ass. Angie bit her lip shoving her ass back further. Matt gripped her waist shoving his cock deep inside of her hot, tight pussy. Angie moaned out.

Phil pinned LJ to the shower wall pushing his hard member into LJ's wet and waiting tight pussy. LJ moaned out wrapping her legs around Phil's waist pushing Phil deeper into her. LJ attached her mouth to Phil's neck biting and sucking. Her breasts rubbing against Phil's chest.

Matt started to drill into Angie's pussy, her breast's smacking against her chest. Matt's fingernails digging into Angie's waist. Angie moaned as she felt her orgasm start to build in the pit of her stomach. Matt hitting her G spot with every thrust.

Phil felt LJ's walls tighten around his member her juices coating his cock as he drilled into her pussy. LJ yelled Phil's name as her orgasm washed through her. Phil kept her up right as drilled her pussy pushing himself over the edge shooting his seed deep inside of LJ. Phil fell against LJ as he came down from his sex high placing lazy kisses to her shoulder.

Angie screamed Matt's name out as her orgasm ripped through her. Her juices coating Matt's cock as he rammed into her walls clamping down on his hard member. Matt moaned out as he shoved his member deep inside of Angie as his cum shot out of his cock filling Angie up. Matt fell against Angie placing kisses to her back.

LJ and Phil helped each other clean up and found themselves laying together in bed, Phil's hand moving to rub and pull on LJ's clit. LJ moaned and wiggled around under Phil's touch. Phil nibbled and sucked on LJ's neck. The sensation going through LJ's body as her juices flowed out of her coating Phil's hand.

Matt laid Angie down in bed after they washed each other. Matt pulled the blanket over them. His hand snaking around pulling on her nipple. Angie bit her lip as she reached behind her squeezing Matt's ass. Matt ran his hand down Angie's side slipping 2 fingers into her pussy the palm of his hand rubbing her clit. Angie cried out a few minutes later her juice's covering Matt's fingers.


	6. Chapter 6

Angie kissed Matt as Phil came around to get him for some training sessions. Angie slipped on a shirt and shorts walking to see what LJ was up to. Angie pushed the room door open as they had traded key cards. They just started doing that making it easier for everyone involved. Angie figured they could watch a movie and just relax until the guys got back.

LJ watched as Phil dressed showing off his well sculpted body to get LJ flustered. She kissed Phil trying to feel him up but he moved away smirking telling her later. She pouted. Phil poked her nose walking out of the room. LJ sighed laying back on the bed, images of Phil stripping came to mind. LJ could feel herself start to get wet and she had enough getting out of bed digging through a bag pulling out a 6 inch vibrator. She was still naked from the sex she had with Phil well he showered. Just thinking about that got her more excited for what she was about to do. She crawled into the middle of the bed spreading her legs turning the vibrator on putting it on the lowest setting running it over her clit. Her free hand going to play with a firm breast. LJ tossed her head back at the sensation running through her body.

Angie walked into the room licking her lips. Gulping at the scene in front of her. She could've stood watching LJ play with herself all day but she wanted in on the action. She slowly walked over to the bed taking the vibrator from LJ running it over LJ's clit. LJ moaned as Angie teased her. Angie got off the bed seeing the bag. Angie pulled out some cuffs walking back to the bed cuffing LJ to the bed. Angie run her finger tips over LJ's perky nipples twisting and pinching them causing LJ to moan pulling on the cuffs. Angie smirked Licking a nipple before taking the breast into her mouth sucking on it, Angie slipped a finger into down rubbing LJ's clit. LJ moaned wanting more. Angie walked back over to the bag pulling out a dildo. Angie walked back to the bed getting between LJ's legs. Angie rubbed LJ's clit slowly inserting the dildo into her wet pussy pushing it in causing more moans. Angie bent down sucking and biting at her clit pushing the dildo in at a slow pace. LJ arched her back letting the dildo go in further as Angie's mouth worked her clit over. LJ thrashed her head bucking her hips to meet the dildo with every thrust in. LJ grabbed the cuffs screwing her eyes shut as her orgasm washed over her. Angie pulled it out licking LJ's juices up. Angie kissed her way up placing soft kisses to LJ's breasts, sucking and biting at LJ's neck leaving a mark. Angie pushed her tongue into LJ's mouth letting LJ taste herself. LJ moaned into the kiss.

LJ wasn't content with letting Angie do all the work. The second Angie released LJ from the cuffs LJ moved pushing Angie back on the bed. LJ stood her knees still weak from the amazing orgasm she's gotten from Angie. Digging in her bag of goodies LJ pulled out a six-inch double ended dildo. LJ turned back to the bed seeing Angie rubbing her clit and massaging her breast. But LJ caught Angie's attention as LJ traced the dildo down between her firm breasts and down to her warm wet pussy. Inserting it Angie licked her lips as LJ fastened the straps and turned it on. Her knees trembled at the vibrations inside her. She climbed on to the bed settling between Angie's legs running her hands up and along her body till she laid across Angie. LJ's hard nipples caressing Angie's firm breast. Angie gasped as the vibrator rubbed across her clit. LJ took the opportunity to shove her tongue into Angie's mouth. LJ bit gently into Angie's lip. Moving to kiss down her neck and on to her collar-bone, pinching and nibbling with her teeth as she came to Angie's breasts. With one hand LJ rolled and pinched Angie's breast and nipple. The other LJ took it to her mouth. Licking and sucking her nipple earning pleasured moans and gasps from Angie. LJ took in as much of Angie's breast into her mouth as she could rolling her tongue across her nipple as Angie gripped the bed sheets. LJ stopped and continued to suck Angie's nipple before sinking her teeth in marking her breast. LJ went back to Angie's mouth. LJ lifted herself Looking down the length of Angie's body watching as she teased the dildo at Angie's entrance before thrusting in making her moan as LJ set a slow and steady pace. Angie grabbed a handful of LJ's smooth firm ass and lifted to meet each of LJ's thrusts. LJ pulled out and got Angie to crouch in front of LJ. LJ admired Angie beautiful ass, before lining up and thrusting into her. As LJ started to pound into Angie she snaked her hands round to pull and pinch Angie's firm nipples. Angie's moans got louder as LJ thrusted in harder and faster. Moments after Angie came screaming LJ's name LJ followed suit collapsing on top of her.

Matt and Phil walked into the room seeing LJ on top of Angie. They both smirked stripping their clothes off leaving a trail of clothes as they walked over to the bed. They pulled the girls apart. Phil got the strap on dildo off tossing it to the side lazily kissing LJ. Matt rolled Angie over kissing her hungry for more.

**_A/N: A special thanks to LoopyLou1990 for helping and writing half of this story, you're the best in my world babe ;P_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Matt and Phil walked into the room seeing LJ on top of Angie. They both smirked stripping their clothes off leaving a trail of clothes as they walked over to the bed. They pulled the girls apart. Phil got the strap on dildo off tossing it to the side lazily kissing LJ. Matt rolled Angie over kissing her hungry for more._

Phil slowly pushed his tongue into the core of LJ, his finger rubbing and pulling on her clit. LJ lifted her hips making his tongue go deeper. Grabbing handfuls of the sheet keeping her moan in.

Matt let his tongue swirl around one of Angie's nipples as he stuck a finger letting his thumb massage her clit. Angie moaned out grabbing as much of his hair as she could pushing his mouth down on her breast.

Phil let his tongue lick over LJ's clit. He nipped at LJ's stomach, his mouth sucking on her breast his tongue swirling around her nipple. His free hand cupped her breast. He pulled and tugged on her nipple. LJ let a moan out grasping his shoulders.

Matt kissed his way down letting his tongue slide over her clit. Angie moaned out for more. Matt let his tongue slip into her wet pussy, tasting the sweetness his girlfriend was. Angie pushed down letting Matt's tongue go deeper.

LJ sat up running her finger down Phil's abs. LJ let her finger glide over his hard cock. She wrapped her hand around him licking the pre cum from his tip. She slowly took Phil's member into her mouth. Phil groaned tangling his hands in her hair pushing her on more. LJ stroked his cock her tongue wrapping around his cock.

Matt let the tip of his cock trace Angie's lips leaving a trail of pre cum. Angie moaned opening her mouth welcoming Matt's cock into her mouth her tongue swirling around his cock as he thrust into the warmth. Angie cupped his ball's playing with them as Matt's pace quickened.

Phil pulled LJ off his cock pushing her on the bed he got between her legs slowly pushing in. LJ arched her back letting him sink further in. Phil pulled out slamming back in. LJ gasp moving her hips to meet him with every thrust.

Matt slammed into Angie. She moaned out digging her nails into his back. Angie arched her back letting him go deeper. Angie reached over pinching and pulling on LJ's nipple. LJ in return cupped Angie's breast. Matt started to pound into Angie.

LJ pulled Angie into a kiss. LJ bite and pulled on Angie's lip. Angie let a sultry moan out. LJ rammed her tongue down Angie's throat. Their tongue's fighting for dominance. Phil watched slamming into LJ. Phil lost his load deep inside of LJ at the sight in front of him. LJ clamped down around Phil's member as her own orgasm ripped through her body. She moaned into the kiss with Angie.

Angie tightened around Matt's cock as she felt her orgasm go through her covering Matt's member with her juice's. Matt pulled out and slammed back in shooting his cum deep inside of Angie. Matt tossed his head back. Angie too moaned into the kiss. Matt pulled out falling off to the side. Phil too laid beside LJ. Angie curled up to LJ. They all laid in the bed Angie and LJ in the middle curled up together. Matt had an arm over Angie and Phil had an arm over LJ as they laid their in pure bliss.

Angie let her fingers roam over LJ's nipple making it hard. LJ kissed and nibbled on Angie's collarbone. Matt let his fingers rub Angie's clit. Phil bit and sucked on LJ's neck. Phil snaked his arm around LJ his fingers pulling and pinching her clit. Angie moaned out feeling the vibrations of LJ's moan against her neck. Angie dug her nails into LJ's hips feeling the warm sensation of her orgasm go through her. LJ bit down on Angie's neck her own orgasm going through her. Matt let his fingers play in Angie's juices. LJ grabbed Matt's fingers sucking and licking them clean. Phil coated his fingers in LJ's juice letting Angie suck and lick them clean.

Angie found her self laying on her back LJ's pussy in her face, Matt's hard member being rammed in her. Angie licked and nibbled LJ's clit before ramming her tongue in LJ's wet pussy. LJ sat down more letting Angie go deeper. LJ bent over sucking on Phil's cock as Angie played with his ball sack. Matt rammed into Angie letting his thumb play with her clit. Moans and grunts filled the room. LJ swallowed Phil's load, Angie licked all of LJ's juice's up. Matt felt Angie's juice's cover his cock making him spill his load in Angie. Matt pulled out of Angie collapsing on the bed. Phil pulled his soft dick from LJ's mouth. LJ slid off of Angie. Angie sat up licking Phil's cum off of LJ's chin.

They laid on the bed arms and legs every where. All of them were wore out and wanted to sleep. Angie placed a hand on LJ's breast, Matt's hand rested on Angie's hip. Phil's hand laid crossed LJ's stomach. LJ's hand rested against Angie's breast. Their pussy's rubbing against each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Angie laid face down on the bed. Drops of water covered her body from the shower she just took. A thin sheet from the hotel laid across her firm ass. Her back had been killing her more and more lately. She shrugged it off all the time around everyone else. But today it hurt too much to simply ignore the feeling. She felt bad as today after the show she was to spend the night out with Matt just the two of them. Matt had noticed right away how much pain his girlfriend was in. He forced her to stay in bed and when he got back from the arena they would have a nice little night in.

LJ groaned pulling her body from the bed. Phil had wanted her to go with him today but they had quite the late night and LJ couldn't bother getting up when Phil had. Phil was slightly bummed out but he wasn't one to force LJ into doing something she didn't wanna do. LJ slipped one of Phil's shirts over her naked frame pulling on a pair of shorts. She wasn't in the mood to bother with a bra or panties they would only get in the way at some point during the day. LJ grabbed the room key for Matt and Angie's room along with her own and headed over. She slowly pushed the door open making sure it made no noise closing. She made sure it was shut all the way before proceeding to walk in. LJ paused licking her lips as her eyes traced up Angie's toned legs her round ass the sheet did no good hiding. Her eyes wandered up her back over the water drops. LJ wanted to lick each one-off. She noticed that Angie had her eyes closed. LJ got on the bed sitting on Angie's plump ass. Her hands working over Angie's back.

Angie let a soft moan out feeling the sensation of LJ's tongue lap at her back. LJ placed soft kiss up Angie's spine. Gently sucking on Angie's ear. LJ's hands caressed down cupping Angie's breasts. Angie could feel herself getting wetter. LJ sat up some letting Angie roll over. There mouths met in a much-needed lip lock. Tongues fighting each other. Angie's hands traveled under the shirt LJ was wearing pinching and squeezing LJ's hard nipples. They broke the kiss pulling LJ's shirt off tossing it to the floor. LJ's mouth went to work sucking on a breast, her tongue swirling around the hard nipple. LJ's hand worked over Angie's free breast, pinching and pulling. Angie placed her hand over LJ's hand. Angie's free hand reached between them cupping LJ's breast, pulling and pinching her nipple.

Ever so slowly Angie let her hands caress LJ's sides slowly slipping over the shorts she wore gripping LJ's firm ass squeezing. LJ moaned around Angie's breast sending vibrations through Angie's body who in return let a moan of her own out. Angie pushed her hands inside of LJ's shorts rubbing over her mons. LJ moved her warm mouth from one breast to the other. Angie let her fingers slip in rubbing over LJ's pussy lips.

LJ sat up pulling Angie's hand from her pussy sucking her own sweet nectar from Angie's fingers. Angie let a soft moan out squirming under LJ. LJ pinned Angie's hands above her head. LJ bent down placing soft kisses all over Angie's body before she let her tongue tangle with Angie's tongue. Their wet pussies rubbing together, their breasts pressing against the others. Moans filled the kiss.

They broke the kiss, LJ kissing one of Angie's nipples before kissing the other one moving down Angie's body her tongue gliding against Angie's clit. LJ pushed a finger into Angie's very wet pussy pumping it in and out. Angie bit her lip as LJ pushed a second finger in. Angie let a soft moan escape tangling her fingers in LJ's hair holding LJ in place as she sucked and licked Angie's clit.

Angie screwed her eyes shut as the tingling feeling started to work its way through her body. Her pussy tightening around LJ's fingers. LJ pumped her fingers faster as Angie's orgasm hit coating her fingers in Angie's sweet juices. LJ licked Angie clean as she came down from her high. LJ crawled up the bed meeting Angie in a kiss letting her taste herself.

Angie got on top of LJ letting her pussy rub against LJ's. Angie let her mouth work over a breast, her opposing hand worked her other breast over. LJ moaned grabbing handfuls of the sheet. Angie moved lower her thumb rubbing LJ's clit, her tongue sliding into LJ's very wet pussy. LJ moaned moving against Angie's tongue. Angie added two fingers in moving her mouth to LJ's clit sucking on it. Angie worked her fingers at a faster pace.

LJ moaned feeling herself at the edge of no return her juices spilling out. Angie greedily licked all LJ's liquid candy up sucking her fingers clean. Angie collapsed on the bed pulling LJ into her. They shared a kiss before curling up together drifting off into a sweet little slumber.

An hour later they both started to stir. They shared a passion filled kiss. LJ got up finding her clothes. They shared a look before LJ walked out of the room. LJ rested against the door with a smile in place. Angie laid back on the bed a smile gracing her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: A little Valentines day chapter. It's something extra for someone very special. I know how much you hate this day so I hope this makes it a little better babe._

Angie smiled walking around her bedroom in her black silk robe. Underneath she simply wore nothing. The only light came from the dimly lit candles that surround the room. Soft romantic music played in the back ground. She dug through a bedside table drawer pulling handcuffs, a whip, different kinds of lubricant and a blindfold out. She double checked making sure everything was perfect. She smiled hearing Matt pull up. She moved so she was standing in front of the door.

LJ sat on the bed having already got things set up. There were no candles, no music to set the mood. No all she needed was Phil to set the mood. Condoms and lube lined the bed side table. Next to them were a vibe and a glass dildo. The only light in the room came from a lamp in the corner, a red silk cloth covering it. LJ moved her naked body up the bed laying back and spreading her legs.

Matt pulled into his driveway after a long work out. He turned his car off grabbing the dozen red roses and the red soft teddy bear that held a red heart that said I Love You. On the bears paw was the year 2013. He stepped out of his car checking his pocket making sure the box was still there. In the box was a diamond bracelet featuring six bezel set round diamonds stationed along an 18k white gold cable chain.

Phil turned his car off with a soft sigh. Valentines day never meant much to him but he couldn't hurt the one he loved. He smiled picking the heart shaped box of chocolates up. He too checked his pocket for the box that filled his pocket. In the box was a Heart Of Love Diamond Pendant Necklace. It was handcrafted solid sterling silver heart-shaped pendant that sparkles with 14 genuine chocolate diamonds surrounded by 20 white diamonds. This year he would make sure everything would be perfect.

Matt walked into the house hearing the soft music play. He smiled slipping his shoes off. "Angie, babe?" He called out getting no response. He slowly took one stair at a time, pushing the bedroom door open. He couldn't take his eyes off his girlfriend. Her brown eyes sparkling in the candle light. The flames dancing off her soft skin.

"LJ babe." Phil called walking into the house. The only noise he heard was the door shutting. No he could hear the soft sexual moans. That got his blood pumping. How dare she be cheating on him? He would show them both up. He stormed upstairs the moans growing louder as they reached his ears. He practically kicked the door in. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" He yelled turning to look at the bed. His face fell and he was quick to feel the embarrassment sit in.

Angie smiled slowly untying the robe her eyes locked on his deep chocolate one's. She let the robe cascade down her body laying in a pile of it's own on the floor behind her. She seductively walked up to Matt, slowly and carefully undoing the buttons on his shirt. She slapped his hands away from her body placing soft lingering kisses down his bare chest. She slid her hands up his torso to his shoulders pushing his shirt down his muscular arms. The shirt floated to the floor. Angie continued to kiss down his stomach stopping above the hem of his jeans.

LJ smiled her pointer finger rubbing her clit. A middle finger slipping into her pussy that was getting wetter. Soft small moans escaped her lips. Rubbing her clit in a circler motion she grabbed the dildo running the glass tip around her pussy lips. LJ slowly slipped it in inch by inch. She rubbed her clit pulling the dildo out and back in. Lustful loud moans coming out. She jumped in shock at Phil's words. His hazel eyes locking onto hers she pulled and pushed the dildo in and out of her tight wet pussy. Her fingers rubbing fast against her clit. She was on the edge of ecstasy when she stopped and pulled the dildo out bringing it to her mouth her tongue wrapping around it licking her juices off it.

Angie pushed Matt's jeans down around his ankles. She rubbed his hard-on through the cotton fabric of his briefs. A wet spot from the precum. Angie yanked his briefs down his cock springing to life. Angie licked her lips, her right hand wrapping around the base of his cock. She jerked him off as she eased the purple mushroom tip into her hot waiting mouth. Her cheeks hallowing out as she took more of him in. Her tongue wrapping around him. Her left hand playing with his balls. She let him tangle his hands in her hair holding her place as he fucked her hot, wet mouth. His cock hitting the back of her throat. She twisted her hand around his cock as she jacked him off. Her left hand squeezing his balls. He rammed into Angie's mouth moaning as his hot sticky seed filled her mouth. Angie swallowed everything she was given. Licking his already hardening cock clean. Matt pulled her up, shoving his tongue down her throat picking her up. Angie wrapped her legs and arms and him.

Phil crawled onto the bed between LJ's legs. He placed kisses down her thighs, smelling in her sweet sex kissing up her thigh. Phil sat up pulling his shirt off throwing it behind him. LJ sat up meeting him in the middle for a very heated kisses. Theirs tongues dueling it out. Phil pushed LJ back on the bed. He placed a single kiss to her stomach before moving down to her pussy. He slipped two fingers in working her tight and very wet pussy over. His tongue gliding over her hardened clit. He slipped his tongue into her tight heat with his fingers. His thumb rubbing her clit. LJ moaned arching her back letting Phil go deeper. She grabbed handfuls of the black satin sheets. As LJ grew closer to the brink of no return Phil plunged another finger in working faster. LJ moaned her juices flowing out covering Phil's tongue and fingers. Phil licked LJ clean as she came down form her sexual high.

Matt cuffed Angie to the bed, placing the blindfold over her eyes. Matt kissed down Angie's body playing with her hard and erect nipples as he went. Angie bit back the moans. She grew wet with excitement. Matt rubbed her clit, his finger tracing her pussy lips. He pushed two fingers in causing Angie to gasp at the intrusion. He caressed a breast allowing his tongue to lick her clit. Angie grabbed at the handcuffs pulling on them. Matt sucked on her clit his fingers working her pussy over. Angie moaned as her orgasm exploded within her. Matt hungrily licked her clean.

LJ straddled Phil. She kissed down his chest, biting his nipples in the process. She worked on getting his pants undone. She stood up yanking them off letting them fly through the room. She ran her hands up his legs pulling his briefs down sending them flying as well. LJ crawled back on the bed taking his erect cock in her hand licking the precum off the purple tip. She slowly inched his member into her mouth. Sucking him off. Her hand curled around him. Twisting and turning as she stroked him. Her free hand cupping his balls. She worked a faster and harder pace. Getting him to shoot his seed into her waiting mouth. She swallowed what he gave her, sucking his dick dry. She licked him clean, moving up his body laying on top of him. His lips attacking her neck.

Matt uncuffed Angie. She pulled the blindfold off. Matt made her get on all fours. He walked around the bed getting the whip. He sent it flying across Angie's plump ass leaving a bright red mark. Angie yelped jumping when the leather came into contact with her flesh over and over again. Matt dropped the whip on the floor getting a condom and strawberry lube. He rolled the condom on his hard cock squirting some lube on as well. He rubbed the lube over his condom covered cock placing the tip at the entrance of Angie's pussy. He grabbed her hips roughly pushing in. His fingers digging into her flesh. Angie grabbed the red satin sheets. Matt rammed into her tight pussy hitting her g-spot repeatedly. Angie tossed her head back in pure ecstasy her orgasm hitting hard and fast. Matt slowed his pace, kissing Angie's back. He rammed back in once Angie came down from her high. It took every ounce of self control for him not to cum yet. Angie pushed her hips back further into him. They both moaned cuming together. They collapsed together on the bed wrapping each other in their embrace as they slowly came down from the clouds.

Phil's hard cock pressed into LJ's thigh. She grabbed a condom tearing it open. She used her mouth to roll the condom down his cock. She picked a random lube pouring some over the tip of his cock. Phil grabbed her hips guiding her over his cock. In one swift motion LJ sat down taking his full length in her. They started out slow working up to a faster and harder pace. Phil thrusted up hitting LJ's g-spot. LJ gasped and moaned louder and louder. LJ digged her fingers into Phil's chest. Phil reached up and fondle a breast. Making LJ's juices burst out. Phil flipped them over pounding into LJ through her orgasm. Phil pulled out getting off the bed. He dug through a drawer finding the riding crop. He smirked walking back to the bed pulling LJ up. He pushed her over a dresser with a mirror. He sent the riding crop down across her ass softly at first but it grew to harder slaps. LJ's flesh was burning red. LJ's gasps soon turned into moans. Phil rammed into her tight and wet pussy. His fingers digging into her hips. LJ locked her eyes on Phil's through the mirror. Pleasure wrote on their faces. LJ moaned coming to her second orgasm. Her juices covering Phil's condom covered cock. Phil pushed in filling the condom up with his cum. They collapsed on the dresser coming to. They moved to the bed laying in each others arms as they continued to come down from the euphoria they were in.


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you and Phil doing tonight?" Angie asked as she walked around the bed making sure everything was ready.

"Not really sure yet." Matt replied watching his girlfriend move about the room in her red lace panties and bra. Her silk black robe hanging open. Matt grabbed her arm as she walked by him pulling her into his body. His tongue invading her mouth. Angie moaned at the intrusion pressing her body against his. She could feel the growing bulge in his pants against her bare thigh. Angie pulled away smirking dropping to her knees. Matt bit his lip grabbing hands full of brown hair.

"So guy stuff huh? So the strip club?" LJ asked Phil as they walked into Matt and Angie's house. Phil shrugged a smug smirk in place.

"MATTHEW." Phil yelled. "We gotta go come on. You can fuck Angie silly later." He turned back to LJ pulling her into him.

Matt sighed pulling Angie up they shared a deep kiss. Angie smiled going back to what she was doing. Matt headed downstairs.

"About time." Phil teased. Matt ignored him turning his attention to LJ.

"Angie's waiting upstairs for you LJ." Matt told her walking to the door. "You coming?"

"One sec." Phil replied pulling LJ into him. They shared a kiss their tongues dancing together.

LJ took off upstairs letting Phil leave with Matt. She walked into the room seeing the bed set up with different things but couldn't see Angie.

"Angie, Matt said you were in here waiting for me." LJ spoke up sitting on the bed getting a better look of things.

Angie fixed her robe walking out. Without saying anything she walked over to LJ pulling her to her feet. Angie placed a soft sweet kiss to LJ's lips. Angie smiled circling around LJ. Angie stood behind LJ pulling LJ's shirt off tossing it to the side. Angie unclasped LJ's bra pushing it down her arms letting it fall to the floor. Angie spun LJ around placing soft kisses to each breast. Angie fell to her knees undoing the tight jeans that LJ wore. Angie pushed them down LJ's long legs. LJ kicked them to the side. Angie rubbed the palms of her hands up LJ's legs squeezing her firm ass. Angie hooked her fingers into LJ's panties pulling them down. Angie smiled her eyes taking in the sight before her.

Angie stood up taking LJ's hand in her own leading her to the bed. Angie pushed LJ down straddling her. Angie started to place small soft kisses every where she could. Angie moved up LJ's body. There lips met for a kiss tongues fighting to win. Angie was able to to get LJ's hands cuffed. Angie smirked getting off moving to the foot of the bed getting LJ's feet cuffed as well.

Angie stood back watching intently as LJ struggled for a bit before finally giving up. Angie could feel herself getting wet. She tried to move the cuffs stopping her. Angie walked to the side where LJ could watch her. She slowly untied the belt for the robe pulling it out and tossing it on the bed. Angie let the robe fall to the floor. Angie smirked slowly unclasping her bra letting it fall to the floor. Her breasts spilling out. Angie's panties soon followed. LJ struggled more her pussy growing wetter.

Angie climbed onto the bed pulling the silk robe belt with her covering LJ's eyes tying it behind LJ's head. LJ went to protest but Angie cut her off pressing her lips to LJ's.

"Shh baby I got you." Angie whispered in her ear getting LJ to shiver. The wetness between LJ's legs was growing more. Angie took one breast in her mouth sucking on it. Her hand going to the lone breast squeezing and pulling it hearing LJ moan beneath her. LJ's nipple hardened, Angie placed a kiss between the breasts licking and sucking on the opposing breast. Her hand cupping the moist breast. With both of LJ's nipples hard Angie slowly kissed down LJ's body settling between her legs. Angie kissed LJ's right thigh a few times before switching to LJ's left thigh. Angie could see LJ's pussy was glistening from her own juices. Angie got off the bed smirking at LJ's small whine. Angie let a finger trace up LJ's body starting just above her pussy. Angie pressed her finger to LJ's lips crawling onto the bed. She straddled LJ's head kneeling above her.

"Eat me bitch." Angie demanded lowering herself onto LJ's face. LJ could smell Angie's essence. She let her tongue lick Angie's pussy lips sucking on her clit. Her tongue slowly pushed inside of Angie's pussy licking. Angie sat down more holding onto the headboard. As LJ licked her nose rubbed Angie's clit. Angie started to rock against LJ's tongue feeling her orgasm get closer. LJ shoved her tongue in as far as she could. Angie moaned her juice's spilling out all over LJ. LJ licked Angie clean. Angie moved back to lay on her. Their breasts pressed against the others. Their pussy's touching. Angie licked her cum off of LJ's face. Her tongue invading LJ's mouth tasting more of herself on LJ. Angie started to slowly rub her pussy against LJ's.

LJ pulled on the cuff's. Not being enough for either of them, Angie slid down letting a finger slip into LJ's very wet pussy. Angie started to finger fuck LJ. LJ's orgasm started to build. Angie smirked pulling her fingers out licking them clean. Angie got up getting the 12 inch crystal jelly jr. double dildo. Angie pulled the blindfold off LJ's eyes. LJ blinked a few times her eyes adjusting. She watched as Angie inserted the dildo into her pussy. Angie got on top of LJ guiding the end that was sticking out of LJ into her own pussy. Angie sank down on it. Angie worked up a rhythm moans filling the room. Angie bent down locking her lips with LJ's their breast rubbing together. There juices mixed together as they came undone. Angie collapsed on top of LJ. After catching her breath she let LJ's hands and feet free. LJ smirked pinning Angie to the bed ready for the next round.

* * *

_**I hoped you like this one baby. Happy one year anniversary. :D**_


End file.
